Thalia, a robô humana
by Ayane Blue
Summary: A prima de Jenny, Thalia, vai estudar junto com a mesma, e ela é metade-robô. Quando Thalia afirma estar apaixonada, todo mundo acredita que é por Don, embora ela o ignore. Mas o que ninguém sabe é que ela é apaixonada por Sheldon. SheldonXOC
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Thalia, a robô-humana**

**Capítulo 1.**

Todo mundo pode viver uma vida normal, mesmo que normalmente tenha que salvar o mundo. Os robôs não são exceção, e Jenny Wakeman é um deles: salva o mundo e tem uma vida normal de adolescente. Entretanto, logo ela não seria mais a única robô do seu colégio.

**Voz: **Acorde Thalia! Não vai querer perder seu primeiro dia no novo colégio!

A voz de um homem logo chamou a atenção de uma garota de cabelos cor-de-fogo e olhos azuis, que havia acabado de despertar. Ela vestiu o uniforme do colégio (imaginem o dos Rebeldes, usam esse tipo de uniforme na história), prendeu os cabelos em duas maria-chiquinhas até a cintura, tomou café, pegou suas coisas e saiu de casa.

**Voz: **Ei Thalia!

**Thalia: ***sorriso* Prima Jenny! Que bom te ver!

Sim, era Jenny Wakeman. A garota era prima de Thalia Wakeman, e pra completar, as duas eram robôs. Bom, Thalia era metade, pois tinha a aparência externa humana graças as experiências de seu pai.

**Thalia: ***preocupada* Jenny, você sofre preconceito no colégio por ser robô?

**Jenny: ***suspirando* Bom, sempre tem umas "chatas de galocha" querendo me botar pra baixo, mas normalmente falham! E o cara que eu estou interessada tem um certo preconceito! Mas apesar de tudo isso, tenho grandes amigos! Não se preocupe, Thalia, você vai se enturmar! Ao contrário de mim, é só metade-robô! Pode envelhecer e ter filhos como os humanos normais!

**Thalia: ***vermelha* Quem foi que falou em filhos, Jenny? Ainda é cedo pra isso!

**Jenny: ***rindo* Eu tava brincando, Thalia! Bom, chegamos!

As duas foram pra sala de aula e ficaram conversando até todo mundo chegar, antes do professor pedir que Thalia se apresentasse.

**Thalia: ***cabeça baixa pra esconder o rosto vermelho* Me-meu nome é Thalia Wakeman, prima da Jenny! Meu pai é cientista como a Nora Wakeman, além de irmão dela, e me criou! Mas sou apenas metade-robô!

Depois de dizer isso, correu pro seu lugar, surpreendendo a maioria dos alunos. Jenny, por outro lado, não estava entre a maioria.

**Jenny: ***entediada* Se continuar com essa timidez toda, nunca vai arranjar um namorado!

**Thalia: ***respirando fundo* Eu sei! Me ajuda a me enturmar?

**Jenny: ***sorriso* Deixa comigo, querida prima! Na hora do lanche, vou te apresentar aos meus amigos!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No intervalo, todo mundo saiu correndo pra fora da sala, como o estouro de uma boiada. Por causa disso, Thalia acabou se perdendo de Jenny e ficou preocupada.

**Thalia: ***ficando assustada* _E agora? Pra que lado é a cantina?_

**Voz: ***atrás dela* Precisa de ajuda, gata?

Thalia virou-se e deu de cara com Don, o aluno mais popular da escola.

**Thalia: ***sem graça* Ahn... sim! Sabe onde fica a cantina?

**Don: ***olhando pra outro lugar* Sei!

**Thalia: ***notando o olhar dele* _Pra onde é que ele está olhando?_

Thalia seguiu o olhar dele e ficou indignada quando descobriu: ele estava olhando para o decote dos seios dela.

**Thalia: ***socando-o* Eu mesma acho a cantina! Obrigada por NADA!

Ela saiu dali bufando de raiva.

**Thalia: **Que cara mais pervertido!

**Voz: **De quem você está falando?

Thalia levou um susto, mas ficou aliviada ao ver que era Jenny.

**Thalia: **Oi Jenny! Eu tava falando de um tarado! Fui perguntar onde era a cantina e sabe o que ele fez? Ficou olhando pros meus seios!

**Jenny: ***indignada* Que horror! Mas a culpa é dessa blusa do uniforme! Quem tem seios grandes fica com um enorme decote por causa dela!

**Thalia: ***vermelha* Eles não são tão grandes! Aliás Jenny, pra que lado fica a cantina?

**Jenny: ***apontando pra trás* É pra lá!

**Thalia: ***confusa* Ué, e você já está voltando?

**Jenny: ***rindo* Não! Por ser uma robô, eu tomo graxa, mas deixei a lata de graxa no laboratório de um amigo! Só fui à cantina pra avisar o Brad!

**Thalia: **Se importa se eu te acompanhar até o laboratório do seu amigo?

**Jenny: **Claro que não! Pode vir!

As duas foram para o laboratório, que pertencia ao Sheldon.

**Sheldon: ***notando as garotas entrarem* Jenny, meu amor! Veio buscar a lata de graxa?

**Jenny: **É isso aí! Ah propósito, essa é minha prima, Thalia Wakeman!

Quando Thalia e Sheldon ficaram frente a frente, a primeira ficou com o rosto bem vermelho.

**Thalia: ***estendendo a mão, tremendo* O-oi... Sheldon!

**Sheldon: ***apertando a mão de Thalia* Oi Thalia! É um prazer conhecer uma robô tão linda quanto a Jenny!

**Jenny: ***sem jeito* Ahn... já estamos indo, Sheldon! O Brad está esperando na cantina!

Jenny pegou a lata de graxa e saiu empurrando Thalia porta afora.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Depois do intervalo, Thalia falou com Jenny sobre o amigo desta: Brad.

**Thalia: **Ele é muito engraçado! Lembra o meu irmão Kenny!

**Jenny: ***surpresa* Irmão? Ah, lembrei! Ele mora com a sua mãe, não?

**Thalia: **Sim, mas ela pretende se casar com outro homem e o Kenny vai voltar a morar comigo e com meu pai, além de também vir estudar aqui!

**Jenny: **Puxa, que legal! Faz tempo que não o vejo! Deve ter mudado bastante!

**Thalia: **De fato! Eu soube até que ele arranjou uma namorada, mas terminaram porque ela era muito ciumenta com as fãs dele!

**Jenny: ***confusa* Fãs?

**Thalia: ***sorriso* Sim, ele é vocalista de uma banda de robôs! Vou à maioria dos shows deles!

**Jenny: ***empolgada* Puxa, que incrível! Uma banda de robôs! Tem que me apresentar à eles!

O papo morreu por aí, pois o professor chamou a atenção das duas. Entretanto, Thalia foi se acostumando e fazendo amizades com o tempo.

**Thalia: ***emburrada* Não sei como consegue gostar do Don! Ele é idiota e um completo tarado!

**Jenny: **Não pode afirmar que ele é tarado só porque olhou pros seus seios! Caso não tenha reparado, muitos caras olham pro decote das garotas depois que esse uniforme virou obrigatório! Até o Sheldon olha pro meu!

**Thalia: ***ainda emburrada* Não interessa! Eu não gosto disso e ponto final! E nem do Don!

**Jenny: ***sorriso maroto* Ah, no fundo você também gosta dele!

**Thalia: ***indignada* Tá brincando? Isso só vai acontecer no dia que porcos voarem!

**Jenny: **Não seja por isso!

Jenny correu até a cantina e pegou um monte de porcos assados, jogando-os por cima da cabeça de Thalia.

**Jenny: ***sorrisão* Admite agora que gosta do Don?

**Thalia: ***gota* Isso é uma piada, não é? Minha opinião não vai mudar só por que você jogou porcos assados sobre a minha cabeça!

**Jenny: ***dando de ombros* Você que sabe! Uma hora vai acabar admitindo! Bom, vou indo pra sala!

Jenny saiu dali e Thalia a observou se afastar, com os braços cruzados.

**Thalia: ***séria* Mesmo que gostasse do don, não ficaria com ele! Seria uma traição com a Jenny!

**Voz: **Por que o corredor tá cheio de porcos?

**Thalia: ***virando-se, vermelha* She-Sheldon! Oi! Olha, não fui eu que deixei esses porcos aí, tá?

Quando ela virou-se pra ele, os dois ficaram com os rostos bem próximos.

**Sheldon: ***ruborizado* Ah... tá! Eu já vou indo!

Cada um correu pra um lado, morrendo de vergonha.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Dias depois, na casa de Thalia, esta convidou Jenny, Brad, Tuck e Sheldon pra verem um filme na casa dela, depois que Kenny já havia se mudado pra lá.

Ao contrário de Thalia, Kenny era totalmente um robô, embora tivesse cabelo ruivo como ela.

**Thalia: ***puxando Jenny* Jenny, vem comigo! Eu preciso falar com você!

**Jenny: ***cedendo* Tá bem! Já voltamos, rapazes!

As duas foram pro quarto de Thalia, onde esta confessou algo.

**Thalia: ***olhar sonhador* Acho que estou apaixonada!

**Jenny: **Jura? Que bacana! E quem é ele? Eu conheço?

**Thalia: ***ruborizada* Conhece sim!

**Jenny: ***surpresa* O Brad?

**Thalia: ***indignada* Que pelo Brad o que?

**Jenny: ***rindo* Tuck?

**Thalia: ***cara de nojo* Agora você me deixou enjoada!

**Jenny: **Pelo Kenny?

**Thalia: **Também não!

**Jenny: **Então quem é?

**Thalia: **Isso eu não posso dizer! Mas ele é o garoto mais lindo do colégio todo!

**Jenny: ***sacando* _Que eu saiba, o garoto mais popular do colégio todo é o... Don! Ela está gostando do mesmo cara que eu e fingiu o contrário só pra não me magoar!_

Na sala de TV, os rapazes notaram que, apesar de Sheldon estar olhando pra TV, parecia com a cabeça na lua. E ainda tiveram certeza quando o chamaram.

**Sheldon: ***recobrando-se do transe* Ah? O que? Me chamaram?

**Brad: ***rindo* Finalmente voltou pra terra, Sheldon! No que estava pensando pra estar tão distraído?

**Sheldon: **Na minha vida amorosa! Tem algo estranho com ela!

Pra ouvirem Sheldon, Kenny deu uma pausa no filme. A curiosidade dos rapazes estava grande demais pra prestarem atenção no filme.

**Sheldon: ***suspirando* Vocês sabem bem do que eu sinto pela Jenny desde que a conheço! Só que faz algum tempo que isso vem mudando, e estou começando a achar que a Jenny não é a garota dos meus sonhos!

**Tuck: **Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo?

**Sheldon: ***tomando refrigerante* Há uns 2 meses!

**Kenny: ***desconfiado* _Que estranho! Bate com a época que a Thalia se mudou pro colégio! Será que..._ Sheldon, você está apaixonado pela Thalia?

**Sheldon: ***guspindo o refri de susto* De onde você tirou isso?

**Kenny: **Bom, é que faz dois meses que a Thalia estuda no colégio de vocês e achei que era uma coincidência! Mas é verdade ou não?

**Sheldon: ***ruborizado* Bem... a Thalia e eu...

**Brad: ***sorriso maroto* Sim?

**Sheldon: ***disfarçando* A Thalia e eu somos apenas amigos! Isso é tudo!

**Kenny: **Ah tá! Então deve ser outra garota! De qualquer modo, não me importaria de ser seu cunhado!

O papo foi interrompido quando Jenny entrou na sala, com a expressão um pouco tristonha.

**Brad: ***preocupado* Algum problema, Jenny?

**Jenny: ***sorriso triste* A Thalia me confessou que está apaixonada pelo Don! Apesar de eu também gostar dele, vou dar apoio à ela!

**Kenny: **Legal da sua parte, Jenny!

O que não repararam é que Sheldon não ficou bem com essa notícia.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Depois do que foi contado na casa de Thalia, o contato entre ela e Sheldon era mínimo. Um tentava esquecer os sentimentos pelo outro e vice-versa, pois na escola era boato de que Sheldon gostava de Jenny e Thalia gostava de Don (mesmo batendo nele).

O tempo foi passando, até chegar o dia da festa de formatura da turma de Jenny e cia. Durante esse tempo, Thalia e a família dela se mudaram pra uma enorme mansão com um salão de festas. É claro que o salão foi o escolhido para a festa de formatura.

A pedido de Kenny, a banda dele foi a escolhida para tocar na formatura. E logo perceberam que eles não tocavam mal.

**Kenny: ***cantando* All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see?

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me (2x)

I'm so alone  
Here on my own  
And I'm waiting for you to come  
I want to be a part of you  
Think of all the things we could do  
And everyday  
You're in my head  
I want to have you in my bed  
You are the one  
You're in my eyes  
All I ever wanted in my life

All I ever wanted  
Was to see you smiling  
All I ever wanted  
Was to make you mine  
I know that I love you  
Oh baby, why don't you see?  
That all I ever wanted  
Was you and me (2x)

Durante a música, muitos casais foram dançar. Jenny até foi dançar com Brad e Thalia com Don (essa lhe dava tapas cada vez que o mesmo passava dos limites). Sheldon só observava, sentado numa cadeira ao lado de Tuck, que havia sido convidado.

**Tuck: **Você não vai dizer à Thalia o que sente?

**Sheldon: ***bocejando* Agora já é tarde, Tuck! E ela gosta do Son, do que vai adiantar?

Sheldon já estava cansado e resolveu ir dormir. Ele estava hospedado na casa de Thalia naquele dia, pois seus pais haviam tido uma viagem urgente de negócios e não tinham como levá-lo. Após avisar ao Kenny, sheldon subiu pro quarto do mesmo, com quem dividiria naquela noite.

Durante a festa, Jenny acabou tendo uma briga com Tiff e Brit outra vez, e quem acabou se dando mal foi Thalia. Ela foi empurrada sem querer e derrubando o ponche, que caiu em cima dela.

**Jenny: **Viram o que vocês fizeram?

**Thalia: ***tentando acalmá-la* Está tudo bem , Jenny! Eu já estava me retirando mesmo! Avisa o Kenny que vou subir, pra que ele não se preocupe!

Thalia subiu pro segundo andar e foi ao banheiro do quarto de Kenny, pois o seu estava em manutenção e o do pai dela estava ocupado pelo mesmo. Como Sheldon estava completamente embaixo das cobertas, Thalia não o viu.

**Sheldon: ***ouvindo barulho do chuveiro* _Tem alguém tomando banho? Hum... deve ser o Kenny! Esse quarto é dele!_

O susto foi quando Thalia saiu enrolada numa toalha e enxugando os cabelos com outra, dando de cara com Sheldon, que estava sentado na cama.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

**Thalia: ***espantada* SHELDON?

**Sheldon: ***igualmente espantado* THALIA?

Thalia via Sheldon só com a parte de baixo do pijama, e Sheldon via Thalia só de toalha. A situação era vergonhosa para ambos.

**Thalia: ***pegando a camisola sobre a cama* De onde você surgiu, Sheldon?

**Sheldon: **Eu estava dormindo aqui antes de você entrar no banheiro! Acho que você que não me viu!

**Thalia: **Que seja! Eu não demoro!

Ela entrou no banheiro pra terminar de se secar e colocar a camisola, antes de sair novamente e sentar-se na cama de frente pro Sheldon.

**Thalia: ***séria* Precisamos conversar! Durante esse tempo todo você tem me evitado, e eu quero saber o porquê!

**Sheldon: ***olhando pra baixo* Porque eu não quero que seu namorado pense que estou te paquerando e me bata!

**Thalia: ***surpresa* Que namorado? Eu não namoro, Sheldon!

**Sheldon: ***igualmente surpreso* Ué, mas quando fomos ver um filme de terror na sua antiga casa, a Jenny disse que você contou que era apaixonada pelo Don!

**Thalia: ***girando os olhos* A Jenny não explica nada direito! Eu disse à ela naquele dia que era apaixonada pelo garoto mais lindo do colégio!

**Sheldon: ***confuso* E não é o Don? Na opinião das meninas, ele é o mais lindo do colégio!

**Thalia: **Não na minha opinião! Ele pode ser o mais popular, mas não é o mais lindo!

**Sheldon: ***enciumado* E quem é o mais lindo na sua opinião? Brad?

**Thalia: ***rindo* Não! O garoto é moreno!

**Sheldon: **Tuck?

**Thalia: **Não! Tem a minha idade!

**Sheldon: ***desistindo* Então não sei quem é!

**Thalia: **Tem certeza, Sheldon? Não esqueceu de ninguém?

Sheldon tentava forçar a memória, antes de Thalia pegar um espelho e colocá-lo na frente dele. Só aí que o mesmo sacou.

**Sheldon: ***vermelho* Eu? Sou eu o cara mais lindo do colégio na sua opinião?

**Thalia: ***colocando o espelho no chão* É claro que é, Sheld...

Thalia não terminou de falar, pois Sheldon lhe roubou um beijo na boca, do jeito que ela sempre tinha imaginado todos esses anos. E ele também.

**Sheldon: ***sorriso leve* Acho que temos muito o que esclarecer!

Outras coisas aconteceram naquele quarto, e só descobriram bem mais tarde, quando Jenny e Kenny entraram no quarto e encontraram os dois dormindo juntos.

**Jenny: ***chocada* MAS O QUE É ISSO?

Sheldon e Thalia acordaram de susto com o grito de Jenny.

**Thalia: ***sem graça* Ahn... eu posso explicar, Jenny!

**Jenny: ***indignada* Você me diz que gosta do Don e vai dormir com o... SHELDON?

**Thalia: ***girando os olhos* Eu nunca disse que gostava do Don, Jenny! Falei que gostava do garoto mais lindo do colégio, e o garoto mais lindo é o Sheldon!

**Jenny: ***envergonhada* Sério? Nem imaginava! Desculpa!

**Kenny: ***cochichando pro Sheldon* Espero que tenham usado proteção!

**Sheldon: ***cochichando* Não usamos, mas a Thalia disse que acabou de sair do ciclo e era nossa primeira vez! Então não vai acontecer nada com ela!

Após as explicações, Thalia e Sheldon trocaram de roupas e desceram pro salão de festas, onde a maioria estava dormindo depois da festança do dia anterior. Quando todos acordaram, tudo foi exclarecido. O duro foi ver Don desmaiando de choque.

**Don: ***caído no chão* _Derrotado por um nerd! Ninguém merece!_

FIM!


End file.
